jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
StrikeMaster Ice
StrikeMaster Ice is the de facto leader of the Ice Crew. Personality Because of his former job, Jade calls him "Pizza Face", while he calls her "shorty" and "shrimp". He also seems to have a penchant for pizza-based jokes and comments, and uses them often. He has a fondness for video games, such as Robomercs, which he and Cobra play together. He seems to have an optimistic outlook, as when something goes against a plan whether of Drago's or himself, he will casually shrug it off and typically respond with 'it's all good' or 'it ain't no thang' in a dismissive manner. He has also been shown to opportunist as he quickly realized that Drago's weakened state was the perfect chance to overthrow him. However, when Drago both regained and took more chi-powers, Ice was quick to realign with his boss immediately out of fear. History Background StrikeMaster Ice used to be a pizza guy until one night, he delivered a pizza to an old Chinese man, who, instead of a tip, told him a legend of a monastery in the far east. Ice journeyed to the monastery, where he began training in the martial arts, and where he met his future partners. However, he was expelled because he refused to learn the way of peace. He, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist formed the Ice Crew and became criminals. Present He and his gang were introduced in The Good Guys, when the Enforcers decide they want to reform. Later, the Ice Crew returns as henchmen for Drago, Shendu's son, after he fires the Enforcers for past failures. When Strikemaster Ice demanded payment, Drago transformed them into dragon warriors, giving them the ageless dragon physique with unique dragon powers, which the team immediately accepted as payment. It was his idea to betray Drago, but is also the first to try to make amends afterwards. After being punished by Drago, he is given a portion of the Earth Demon Chi and sent, along with the others, to destroy Section 13. Later when Uncle and Tohru cast the banishment to banish Shendu and Drago from the earth, the portion of the Demon Chi energy that was given to him is extracted and he reverts back to human form. The Ice Crew attempt to sneak away but are caught by El Toro and Paco. Powers and Abilities StrikeMaster Ice is a very skilled martial artist who is able to fight Jackie on equal terms. However, he is not as experienced as Jackie. When he became a dragon warrior, he was given a physiology similar to Drago with the unique ability of pyrokinesis, which allowed him to create fire with his hands and breathe fire blasts. After Drago absorbed all eight Demon Chi, he gave Ice a portion of Earth Demon Chi, so that he could destroy Section 13. Following Drago's banishment, Strikemaster Ice lost all of his powers and went back to normal Weaknesses He is allergic to flowers, and his sneezing makes him a loose cannon, as he can’t control his fire breath and potentially attack his crew. He has a short temper and attacks everyone who calls him names. Easy math, such as dividing 8 by 3, can cause him difficulties — although his crew has no difficulty with it. Appearances Season 4 *''The Good Guys'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''Antler Action'' *''Clash of the Titanics'' *''Stealing Thunder'' *''Weight and See'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 1)'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes * "Yo, hold up dog. Now we don't work for free. You want our services? You gots to show some green!" to Drago in Black and White and Chi All Over * "You're way out of your league, gramps!" to Uncle in Stealing Thunder * "Yo dog. You didn't say *nothing* about putting the hurt on Chan! First day on the job, we already get a bonus!" Black and White and Chi All Over * "You ain't the big cheese any more, D. Me and my posse got *mad powers*! You got zip!" to Drago in The Powers That Be Part 1 * "Yo, dude. Step off the blame game. Wasn't our fault!" to Drago in Weight And See * "Yo, if D-boy be turning the Earth inside out, I'm sticking with the man like wax on a board. You feel me?" to MC Cobra and DJ Fist in The Powers That Be Part 2 * "Yo yo yo. This is one pizza boy who's going to serve up an extra large whupping with *two* kinds of cheese!" to the Enforcers in The Good Guys * "Yo shortstop. Why don't you let the grownups handle this? A'ight?" to Jade in Black and White and Chi All Over Trivia *StrikeMaster Ice’s name is a reference to Vanilla Ice, the rapper whose hit “Ice Ice Baby” is very popular even today. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Incarcerated Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:Humans Category:Ice Crew Category:Demon Chi Absorbers